Attack on Titan: Rape Levi Day
by Tanaashi TM
Summary: (Several One Shots as Separate chapters.) It's Rape Levi Day (mostly night) and the girls from the training corps (and Eren) are horny, and ready to sexual attack the captain. This is going to be a VERY graphic smut series, as I will usually write two girls ganging up on poor Levi, and making him over work his *ahem* special thing down below.. (Work in Progress Rated MA)
1. Levi x Hanji x Petra

"Well shit." Levi was sprinting from a horde of very angry, armed and horny girls as they chased him down the dirt road. As he turned the corner, he managed to dodge a screaming Ymir that tried to grab him, and barrel rolled to the side of the road. As he kept up his sprint, he thought to himself whether or not if he was about to be raped by horny females. He skidded to a stop and barged into an open barrack, slamming the door behind him and leaning on it. Rape Captain Levi Day was in full effect, and he was targeted for massive sperm destruction. He noticed two people, what he saw next may have permanently ruined the thought of sex he had for the next 20 years. Eren had a gag placed in his mouth, and he was bounded together with rope, facing up in a position on all fours like a dog. Mikasa stood over him, with a latex suit on, and holding a rope that was shaped strangely like a whip.. Levi had the good sense to get the fuck out of there before he saw anymore of what he saw. As he slammed the door shut, he began his wild sprint to another barrack, on his way to finding one, he was cornered by Sasha Braus, Ymir (Once again), and Annie. The three girls where twitching there hands, trying to reach to him with them. The lust was evident in there eyes, and they where breathing erotically while looking at him. As Levi backed up into the corner, he decided to sprint rather than take the cock sucking. As he blasted forward with his momentum from the wall behind him, he managed to barrel through Sasha's and Ymir's arms as they tried to stop him, and giving him a clear pathway towards the next barracks. He dove into one, and slammed the door shut once again. As he huffed, he noticed Reiner and Bertholt standing there conversing with each other. Levi pointed up a shaky hand at both of them, "Hey.. You shits.. Where can I fucking hide from these horny females?" Reiner shrugged and pointed towards a back door. Levi dashed towards it, shoving Reiner out of the way in the process; After he dove into the second door for lord knows how many times for the night, he finally leaned and slowly sat down on it. Reiner and Bertholt where outside of the door talking with each other, "You know Reiner, he's going to get raped isn't he?" Reiner shrugged again, "Yes. He's going to get Raped mighty hard."

Levi heard a seductive purr from behind him. He snapped his head around to face the intruders. Hanji sat in a single chair, wearing a very- overly tight shirt and pants. As she stood up, he could clearly see her bouncy and buoyant tits and her hard nipples peeking through the fabric. Her pants tighted around her waist and crotch as she walked, showing the lines of her womanhood under the pant fabric as well. Petra was also next to Hanji, she wore tight leggings that also showed her unique crotch features, and a see through shirt that definitely was not meant for public use. Levi's face of fear was almost comical, his eyes widened and his pupils dilated, and his facial features turned completely emotionless, with him neither frowning or grinning. There was a moment of complete silence as they stared at each other.. The two horny females salivating at the thought of having sex all night long with the captain, and Levi trying to forcefully open the door, and after that had failed, he turned to attempting to kick the door down while screaming for help. Hanji giggled and pounced on him, wresting him to the ground by wrapping her legs around his head, and placing her crotch on the captains mouth. She began to forcefully rub her crotch on Levi's yelling and screaming face, as he yelled, "You little shits, I swear to god when I ge-" He was interrupted as Hanji literally tore open her leggings, making sure to use her two fingers to spread her pussy wide open for the captain, and lowering it forcefully into Levi's mouth.

He yelled even louder, flailing his arms and legs in the air, struggling to escape the Vagina that was suffocating him. Hanji moaned loudly, as she began to ride her subordinates face harder, and pinching her nipples through her shirt. "Levi! This is amazing, lick it like that. I know you like this!" She purred seductively, overly happy at the Captain's (Forced) Obligations to eat her pussy out. Levi yelled, Hanji's juices where flowing out of her pussy like a waterfall, drenching his upper half of the shirt he was wearing. He cursed at her, because if it was one thing he did not like, it was being dirty. As Hanji forcefully fucked his face, he managed to get a hold of something, and he pulled it hard, hoping that this would give him enough leverage to pull him up from the floor. Instead, he felt the object stretch, and the captain heard a girl's moan as he pulled at said thing. "Captain.. I didn't know you could do such lewd things to woman's breasts.." Petra said, half moaning and half talking. As the captain screamed in anger again, Petra forced his hand to keep rubbing her erect nipples, rubbing it harder. Levi managed to let out a muffled scream of agony, "DAMN IT TO HELL!" Hanji suddenly stood up, removing her soaking vagina from the captains mouth, but before he had enough time to get up and pummel both of the woman he saw, his mouth was suddenly not able to move, Hanji had already gagged it. At the same time, Petra dove in and bound Levi's hands behind his back, and secured both of his tied legs to two wooden frames, forcing his legs to go into spread eagle formation. Levi screamed louder, trying to move and get up. Hanji brought her foot down to his crotch, smoldering it with her weight. "It looks like Levi Jr. is impatient... We should free him." Hanji went down to his pants zipper with Petra and began to unzip and unbutton it.

He felt a rush of cold air down below, and he felt his member shoot straight up. Hanji and Petra had there mouths formed in an 'o' and there faces registered shock and surprise. As well as there hands; Frozen in place and shaking at the sight of his erect cock. "Er.. I think this is bigger than my mouth.." Petra said fearfully, not taking her eyes off the massive rod in front of her. Hanji was salivating again, "It'll fit, we'll just have to force it down that's all." Hanji poked Levi's tip, causing his cock to gently sway back and forth, and begin to throb harder. She giggled, and poked it again as if playing with a new toy. "This thing is so massive, and it throbs so much when I poke it. I can tell Levi Jr. isn't used much." Hanji poked it harder, causing the dick to leak pre cum out of it's tip, and slowly dribble down to the side. Levi tried to move again, and jolting his body to break the ropes but to no avail. Hanji smiled, "Now now Levi.. Jr over here is going to have a special service to honor your bravery in combat! It's called the Blowjob Technique, I hope you like dirty, because this will get -real sloppy."

Petra and Hanji both grabbed his cock hard, and started to jerk it up and down fast. This made his pre cum leak out by the gallons, creating a sick slopping sound as the two girls jerked him off. Petra bit her lip, "It's so hot when it gets slimy..." Levi gritted his teeth, or tried too, and closed his eyes as he -already felt himself cumming at the girls magical touch. Hanji noticed, and seemed confused, until he blasted a massive load onto the girls hands and arms. Hanji had her shocked expression again, choking on her words, "Wha, eh? I thought you could last longer.." Petra sighed as she licked the cum off her hands, "mm.. It tastes good though." Hanji sighed as well, "Such a big dick, and so little stamina." Hanji regained her defient face once again, and suddenly began to lick the cum off his slimy dick. She moved her tongue up and down the base, and reaching the top and placed the entire tip into her mouth, swirling her tongue around his head, Levi shut his eyes once again, already about to cum at the feeling of Hanji's tongue and swirling movements. Through pure male instinct, he thrusted upwards, shooting another hot load of cum into Hanji's mouth. Hanji engulfed his cock deeper as he came, and stopped when his dick hit the back of her throat. Cum was starting to leak out of the sides of her lips, and she began to choke on his massive and endless load of sperm. Finally, after stopping his ejaculation, she slowly pulled her mouth out, and swallowed the rest of the reaming cum. "So little stamina... But a massive load of sperm. I can live with it." Hanji glanced over to the already tired captain, smiling devilishly at him. Hanji grabbed Petra's head and forced her to also suck Levi's dick all the way to the back of her throat. Petra happily squaled, as she began to bob her head up and down, swirling her tongue even faster than when Hanji done her blowjob. Levi's eyes rolled back, and couldn't control his moan as he shot another massive load of sperm into Petra's mouth. Petra took his cock almost all the way to the base, gagging on his length and girth. She also had trouble trying to swallow the cum as she was occupied with trying not to choke on his massive dick going down her throat. For an unfathomable reason, she managed to swirl her tongue around his cock once again, bobbing up and down while her throat tightened it's grip on his dick. Levi felt like he was in heaven, he never knew a throat could feel like a pussy, if it felt like this at all. But with Petra's amazing blowjob, he couldn't hold back, and ejaculated a fourth time into the girl's mouth, shooting loads down her throat. As Petra pulled her mouth out, she also coughed out a waterfall of sperm, and started to choke again on the amount of cum she had swallowed. "C-captain.. You eja-" She coughed again as she spit out more cum.

Hanji decided it was her turn again, and began to jerk him off hard. "You like that? I'm going make sure you cum lots for me." She snarled as Hanji clamped down on his cock, jerking it faster and faster. Levi moaned loudly through his gag, again, shooting a massive load out. It sprayed out in strings onto his shirt, and Hanji fingered herself at the sight of the amount of stringy cum that was coming out. Without stopping, she started to wank him again, Petra also joining in by sucking his cock and twirling her tongue inside. Hanji put her hands under Levi's butt, forcing his waist to thrust up and down in rhythm with Petra's sucking. Levi gritted his teeth hard, and shut his eyes. He was about to release the most massive load that probably came out of a dick. This time he watched as he was about to blast a load onto the girls faces. Hanji smirked at him, and she shook her finger back and forth. Both Petra and Hanji instead pulled there faces back and stopped wanking him entirely. But it was too late, Levi couldn't control his massive load he released. It shot over his entire body, reaching almost up to his neck line in sticky and thick strings. Levi was angry, but Hanji just cooed at him, "You got too greedy. So you won't get to cum on these faces of ours." Petra sighed and held her hands to her chest, "Yay! I made the captain cum 6 Times!" Hanji pouted, cocking one eyebrow up, "I was the one who made him cum. Not you." Petra shrugged happily.

As they removed the gag from Levi's mouth, He sputtered a string of very dirt and long swear words at the woman. Insulting and threatening them with everything under the sun. Hanji grimaced and placed the gag back onto a still screaming and yelling Levi. "Well so much for talking..." Hanji leaned down and took a fingertip worth of sperm, and licked it. "You know Levi, it's rude to keep a lady waiting." Levi stopped yelling. His burrow creased and intently looking in confusion at Hanji. Petra also seemed surprised, "Huh? What do you mean Hanji?" Hanji smiled again, and kicked the door open leading to outside. Standing there, was a horde of horny and naked females. In the front, a horny Mikasa, and a very Horny Eren staring at him. Levi had the comical expression on his face again. After overcoming the inital shock that he was about to be fucked in a massive orgy, he yelled and screamed in fear, trying to tear the ropes that bound his body. Before he could react, he felt a needle being inserted into his neck, and he slowly saw the world dissolve into black, before finally fainting.

* * *

 **Hello Friends, and strangers. Tell me what you've thought about this fan fiction ;) Yes I know, this may have been a little extreme even for my part, but sometimes we need some different things. Levi x Eren x Mikasa (Maybe) I've been contemplating on whether or not I should do it.**

 **I do warn you that this will be a graphic lemon series, and most parts will be similar to this, but I'll make sure to change up the positions and such. Any how, Review and Enjoy this fun filled fuck adventure Levi will undertake :D From your lonely friend...**

 **\- Jikimoruka**


	2. Levi x Christa x Mikasa

**(A/N) Hello! In this part, it will include actually, Mikasa x Sasha x Levi at the beggining, then I decided that Sasha should leave and come back to have sex with him in a later in the series (Spoiler). I included Mikasa x Christa x Levi. And so that's what I ended up with here :D**

 **I know; I'm a sick person with a sick imagination, But we all need some sexual variety in our lives when it comes to fan fictions at times. So any how, Review and Enjoy this Fan fic :D**

 **\- Jikimoruka**

* * *

Levi was stuck. And he was fucked, literally. As Hanji and Petra stepped aside, Mikasa and Sasha decided to pounce on him. Mikasa had decided to dive for his dick, and Sasha went for his two girls immediantly began to work there magic. Mikasa bobbed her head up and down as she rapidly swirled her tongue around, mixing her saliva with the rest and causing Captain Levi to moan. Sasha had already gotten her pants halfway down, and was position her dripping wet cunt above Levi's mouth. "Captain! Make sure you lick it properly. Otherwise it won't feel good for me." Sasha said hungrily, and she removed his gag forcing him to begin licking Sasha's cunt. She moaned lightly as she felt Levi's tongue being inserted into her pussy. She rubbed in harder for him, wanting to feel his tongue go deeper. Levi found it increasingly difficult to focus on the task in front of him, as Mikasa's blowjob was just to good to ignore at the same time. She began to suck it slowly, almost teasingly. Everytime she felt that the Captain was about to shoot a load, she would simply stop sucking his dick, and remove her mouth and suck his dick again when she felt that his pleasure meter had gone down. She kept this up for a good 15 Minutes. As Sasha's juices began to dribble and pool on Levi's face, he was forced to lick harder to get the girl to orgasm so he would not have to be dirtied any longer. Sasha moaned loudly and began to rub her nipples together, "Captain.. Lick it more." She said with a more commanding voice, and he obliged happily almost, and he began to flick his tongue in and out rapidly. "Oh.. Yes!" She moaned louder, fingering her clit and humping Levi's face to reach her orgasm. Mikasa sucked a bit faster, taking his dick only halfway and swirling her tongue around before completely stopping, and then repeating the process. At this point, Levi was almost painfully struggling to cum, he wanted to so badly, but Mikasa was teasing him to insanity.

Hanji leaned down next to him, placing her hands on her knees, "Levi." She said happily, "Cum whenever you want to hon'." He glared at her. Before he could insult her, he felt something amazing. It was warm, and it was tight, almost like heaven. He heard a second girl moan beautifully. Mikasa was riding his cock now, placing both hands on his torso and bouncing up and down on his length. Sasha flipped over, facing Mikasa as Sasha began to ride the Captain's face harder. Both girls began to kiss each other as they fucked a different part of the captain. Levi was officially accepting his fate now. He moaned, the feeling of a pussy was amazing, and he was still a virgin until Mikasa came and took it. He didn't know heaven was on earth until now. He closed his eyes, and instinctively thrusted up, feeling his load about to explode inside her. But again, Mikasa stopped fucking him completely, and had the willpower to pull her pussy out of his dick. He couldn't control it anyways, it blasted out in thick streams, hitting Mikasa on the chest and face, and flinging, hitting a moaning Sasha on her chest as well before finally stopping. Mikasa proceeded to resume her riding, and bounced up and down on his dick again, moaning loudly. Sasha had already reached her orgasm several times and finally rolled of the captain.

Hanji laughed, "Your first time is with Mikasa huh? Well she was too.." She chuckled to herself "Tough luck Eren." and waved a hand to the group of girls, motioning for another one to come in. The next girl to come in and pounce on Levi was Christa. Mikasa decided to play nice and hop off the Captain's rod, giving Christa the opportunity to ride it. She squealed in delight, and immediately took it into her wet cunt, Levi's eyes rolled back again, this pussy was twice as tight and twice as good, it was squeezing tightly around his length, and it seemed as if it was milking him. Mikasa sat next to Christa and was instructing her to bounce up and down, using her own hand to guide Christa's motions. Levi gritted his teeth, "Fuck!" And he was about to cum a second time, before Mikasa forced Christa off, and he again shot his load into the air and it rained down on the two girls. Levi huffed and panted, "Where the hell.. Did you learn to fuck Mikasa." He asked quietly, Mikasa shrugged, "I practiced with Dildos and Vibrators. And stole Eren's Hentai doujinshi manga's." Levi didn't question where she got them from at this day and age. As Christa slammed down hard on his already throbbing cock once again, he felt his third load about to blast out, and again, Mikasa flung Christa right off, and began to jack him fast and forcing his dick to aim in the direction of the girls, causing him to shoot directly at them. The girls screamed happily and tried to catch the streams of cum with there mouths.

Petra stood up, "Alright! The next two girls in line can step towards the door. Christa and Mikasa's fucking times are up!" As Christa went up and down faster and faster, she giggled and moaned, "Levi.. Do you like how I tighten my pussy on your naughty dick?" She asked, purposely squeezing it harder. Levi thrusted upward harder, making Christa's ass jiggle, "Fuck.. I'm cumming again.." Levi said exhausted. Christa just giggled louder, and began to ram his dick harder, making sure to pop her ass out for the Captain to admire while he came. She changed how she fucked, her pussy clamped down on his dick as she stopped at the base of his cock, and began to make a circular motion from side to side without moving up or down. "Levi.. Do you like it when I rub you like this?" She said, rubbing harder with his dick, every motion bringing on a wave of pleasure.

Levi thrusted in, causing Christa's ass to bounce up, and he felt his fourth load from these girls coming. Mikasa lifted Christa's ass up a final time, and quickly stuck her mouth over the Captain's tip. As she sucked faster and swallowed his length halfway, he shot a hot load straight into her warm mouth. Massive amounts flowed out, shooting into the back of her throat, and many droplets of sticky cum where running out of her mouth. Levi watched as Mikasa tried to swallow it all, starting to enjoy how much cum he shot out for these girls. After Mikasa had managed to swallow the cum in her mouth, she let Christa lap up the rest from his still already hard and throbbing dick and body. As the girls both got up to leave, Hanji halted them. "Christa you can go, but Mikasa you can stay. We need you so that when Levi shoots a load, you can save the girls from his sperm." Mikasa just nodded silently, and went back to sit next to Levi. As Christa was leaving in a happy mood, the next two girls walked up. Ymir and Annie stood there, fingers deep in there cunts. Both where naked, and they where horny.. Very horny. Petra greeted them and bowed lightly, "You have 30 Minutes to have sex with the captain! Enjoy." They stared lustfully at the man staked to the ground. Levi had his comical fear face on, this was going to be a long night...

* * *

 **(A/N) Hehe... Anyways that was pretty good i think. I already gave spoilers for the next chapter in the last paragraph, but for all of those who want to know, it will be Ymir x Annie x Levi next, so stay tuned for that.**

 **Review and tell me what you think about this lemon series. I've decided to shorten up my writings when it comes to Lemons because I think they should be short and fast. So yes, that is the only change in my writing. But anyways, as I said; Enjoy and Like! :D From your lonely friend...**

 **-Jikimoruka**


End file.
